This invention relates to a novel method for making ceramic material. More particularly, the invention relates to building elements, such as bricks, and an aggregate material for road construction consisting of the ceramic material.
Lime sand bricks which are well known building elements have found widespread use within the building industry. Such bricks are prepared by subjecting a preformed mixture of sand and burned lime to a heat treatment at a temperature of about 200.degree.C under a pressure of 14-16 atmospheres and in the presence of steam.
Improved lime sand bricks have been prepared by wholly or partially replacing the sand of the mixture by granulated devitrified glass. Such bricks present the advantage of being white whereas the normal lime sand bricks are greyish and of maintaining their whiteness even under wet conditions. However, the use of devitrified glass particles necessitates a relatively complicated procedure because the devitrified glass particles have to be prepared separately by a process comprising an initial preparation of glass frit and a subsequent heating and cooling of the frit to crystallize the frit.
It is also well known to use devitrified glass particles as an aggregate material in bituminous road surfacing materials.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for making ceramic material suitable for the production of building elements having improved properties compared to the prior art products by a simple process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel aggregate material for road construction imparting to road surfaces containing such aggregate material an increased skidresistance.